


Looking From the Outside

by cursym



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursym/pseuds/cursym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the a/k relationship as the people in their lives see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking From the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Spoilers: Set after 3x15, so spoiler to all that came before.
> 
> This started out as an experiment to see if I can write A/K story from other people's point of view only, turned out I can't because I couldn't help myself and added a segment from Alicia's at the end.

Cary:

Kalinda is distant again, he knows he has himself to blame, after all, he's done a couple of nasty things in the past month or so, but he refuses to believe this is the real reason. No, he has seen Kalinda in court lately, back with Alicia. They have been inseparable from the start; Kalinda always favored Alicia over him, helping her in cases (even when she didn't have to), watching her back, telling her what she needed to know.

 Then came the big fall out, he was one of the few people who knew the reason and even though he could see how hurt Kalinda was he was also a little relieved that he no longer had to compete with Alicia, the same Alicia who stole his job and could win everybody's affection so easily.  Like Will once said, it came naturally to her, he had to work hard for every little bit.

He rarely saw Kalinda in court when Alicia was involved those months, and now he sees her more and more alongside Alicia, sitting at the back, giving encouragement, half ignoring him. True, this all thing with Dana didn't play out as it should have, and he did put her in jail (but he warned her before!). He knows she cares for him, for real, he no longer thinks she only comes when she needs something. He does, however, certain he will always come second (at best) to Alicia, and now she has Alicia back.

He spots her outside court one day, alone, she seems in a hurry but she slows down as she sees him, letting him catch up to her.

"So, did you two kissed and made out?", he asks her, his special smile on his face, the one reserved for her.

Kalinda just shrugs. He doesn't let go "Come on Kalinda, I've seen you together", she looks at him, hesitant "Things are… better" and he know he won't get anything more from her.

"Well, better is good", he tries to be supportive.

She chuckles and puts on her special smile for him "goodbye, Cary".

"Kalinda, wait", he reaches an arm to hold her, but she evades his grasp "we can't stop hurting each other" she says and walks away.

He lets her, knows she is right, if they keep talking, one of them will probably get hurt, possibly both, maybe it is better to leave it at that.

Underneath it all, he's still a good guy, he sometimes wishes he could have stayed in Lockhart/Gardner, things were simpler then. Despite the completion, he liked Alicia, he really did, and he liked working there. Now nothing's simple, he has moral clarity, as he himself had put it, but he is here and they are there, and there's a wall between.

He cares about Kalinda too, even happy for her in a way. Alicia always made her shine somehow, and he can see a little of that back, just a glimpse. As much as he hopes to be the one to do so, he hopes even more that she'll be like that again.   

 

~~~~***~~~~

 




Zach:

Kalinda has been here a lot in recent time, Zach doesn't mind it. He always liked Kalinda and she was the one to find Grace. (Plus, he can almost speak to her now without blushing).

He also thinks it is good for his mom. Before the elections kalinda used to come every now and then, dropping files or whatever. She always stayed a little but mom always seemed relieved afterward, as if Kalinda took some of her burden.

 After, he never saw her here, even when she brought Grace home, she didn't come up, and she made them promise not to tell it was her. Mom seemed off in those months, he knew it was because of dad (though no one bothered to tell them the whole story) but he suspected that Kalinda had something to do with it too. It was weird; mom was happy one minute, stressed out the next, like she couldn't decide where she is. Then was the all thing with Grace, and the rollercoaster moods stopped, but not on the right side.

And now, Kalinda is here again, and his mom seems the happiest he has seen her since before the election. (If you don't count her happy rides during the 'weird' period). so, the only reasonable conclusion is that the present of Kalinda is good for his mother, which makes sense if you think about it; all of her friends deserted her after the scandal, and she must have been lonely, with dad on a place of his own and all, she needs a friend.

So, he has no problem with Kalinda being here, only, why so much? He wants to bring Nisa over, but he prefers his mother not to be at home for this (not after she freaked out when she heard him tell Nisa he loves her). But they seem to be here all the time these days. He asked her why Kalinda comes so often and she told him they have to work. He mentioned something about an office where work is usually carried out but the she gave him her mom look and he admitted defeat. She later explained that they work on stuff that best kept private. Zach just thought it is cool to be able to work while you are home and with your friend.

He wants to get out but Grace is still not ready, "Mom, tell her to hurry up, I want to be there early".

"Zach, be nice to your sister", his mom hurries through the door, puts a hand on his shoulder and goes to pick something from the desk. "By the way, I won't be home until late tonight, dad will pick you up for dinner, but don’t make troubles afternoon".

"What?", Zach doesn't understand, she and Kalinda have been working home almost every  afternoon. "You don't come to work here?", He needs to be sure.

She stops her movements "Umm. No, we'll be working from the office from now on".

"But you said…"

"Yeah, but there is more of a… umm… working atmosphere there", she nears him "Now, give me a kiss", he does. "I love you. Grace, I love you, don't hold your brother too much" she shouts in the direction of Grace's room. "Be good" she points a finger at him.

"Bye Mom, have a good day".

Now, this is better.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Diane:

She lowers her glasses and pinches her nose, if it had been a kindergarten before, after Will's suspension all havoc broke loose. With the equity partners fighting for seniority and all the rest fighting to get the best of what is left from the cases the partners dropped when they took over Will's. Everybody smells a chance to move up and is going for it.

At least she managed to keep the big ones to herself, and to give Alicia Kalinda's file. This one is delicate, Kalinda is too important to the firm to let that file fall into the wrong hands. She knows too much and is too valuable to have someone have leverage on her.

Alicia was Will's choice (she doesn't know who she would've chosen, she might have left it to herself). He told her they can trust her, especially when it comes down to Kalinda, she knew he's right. No matter what passed between them (and it was obvious that something had, even when they tried to pretend everything's normal when she told them to work it out. She still doesn't know exactly what it was, Will knows more, but not all, and he isn't sharing anyway), when Kalinda needed bail, Alicia was the first one to volunteer, she'll be on her side for this one too.

They did put this thing behind them, but it happened only after the case was assigned to Alicia. (And she would lie if she said it wasn't one of the reasons she agreed. They work well together and the firm needs every bit of advantage it can get now).  

Sometimes she thinks that maybe it was better when things where awkward between them, true, it hurt their work, it wasn't as fluid as it once was, but they managed to get it done. Now Kalinda is playing favorites again, putting more time on Alicia's cases than all the rest, it is even more evident than it was when Alicia just started working here. Normally she wouldn't mind, but at the state the firm is right now, every little thing can shift the balance, she needs Kalinda more than ever. Not just to bring them the winning evidence or the right witness, but also (and maybe mostly) to keep an eye on things inside Lockhart/Gardner (she still uses that name).

Speaking of the devil, she sees Alicia walking by, and she is half way through to call her and asks if she knows where Kalinda is (she has little doubt she does) when she sees her coming from around the other corner toward Alicia. Their exchange is bizarre, they smile at each other brightly but they keep a noticeable distance between them, much more than you normally would. And when she gestures for Kalinda to come, each presses to her respective wall as to not touch the other. 

Kalinda enters but does not sit. Diane contemplates on how to approach the matter.

"How are things?", she asks.

"Quiet", Kalinda answers, Diane doesn't like the sound of that, if things are quiet it means something is brewing underneath.  Kalinda sees her alarmed look and reassures her "not too quiet, David Lee and Eli are doing their usual pissing contest, and Julius is being  Julius. Nothing to worry about for now, but I'll keep you in the loop".

"Good, Good", she shuffles through some papers "and what about your case, with Alicia?"

"It's fine", and Diane knows she probably will have to talk to Alicia if she wants to know more, it isn't Kalinda's favorite subject, to say the least.

"I've noticed you spend a lot of time on Alicia's cases lately", she comes to the heart of the matter.

Kalinda raises a brow "Is that a problem?"

"No, not per se, but what about the other cases?", Diane clarifies.

"Well, as I recall, every case that needed an investigator got what it needed", Kalinda is right, of course, she has been a star the last couple of months, even more so than usual.

Diane knows that the logical way of action is not to push the subject, she may not be please with the way Kalinda chooses to split her time, but she does bring in results. However, you can never be too careful, so she requests, "Just… try to be less obvious, Eli has already complained about his share of investigator time, I don't want the others to start too".

Kalinda nods "Sure", she half turns to the door, stops to look at Diane to see if there is anything else she needs but she just smiles and waves goodbye.

She leaves and Diane is left with her thoughts about what is it about Alicia that has Kalinda so wrapped up, and what the hell is going on between these two.    

 

~~~~***~~~~

 




Will:

Will is bored, there is only so much time you can spend doing nothing, well, nothing productive anyway. It's been three months since his suspension, and while he enjoyed the time off at the start, he's now aching to get back to the action. He sighs, three months to go, and he was running out of things to do.

Alicia is supposed to drop by today, from all the people at the firm, she the one that he has been keeping a close touch with, not that it is any surprise (also Diane, who's been wonderfully supportive).

At first, he thought that his suspension is their second chance, now, away from prying eyes they could finally have their time. However, it seemed that Alicia didn't share his hopes. Sure, she came visit him, she called, she even invited him to dinner once (which he gladly accepted, thinking that maybe it was Alicia's way of introducing him to her kids, see how they get along, only to find out that Kalinda was invited too. Alicia told him that she thought he might feel more comfortable with a familiar face around the table, which he thought was charming, but not what he wanted), but she never did anything to indicate she wants something more than friendship and he didn't push. Sometimes he wished he had.

The doorbell rings and he gets up to open the door.

"Alicia, you are glowing", he greets. And she is, wearing red that contradicts the pale white of her skin, her cheeks are pink and it's like she is surrounded by aura of happiness. He always preferred her in softer colors, but he can't deny she looks lovely in red.

"Thanks, it must be the spring", she gives him a hug. "You look good too, though I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you without a suit", she smiles.

"Here, have a seat, can I bring you anything?" , he offers.

"Water would be nice", she sits on the sofa and he brings her water and sits opposite her.

"So, how are you holding up?", he asks.

"Fine, but not the same without you, we miss you at the firm", she sips her water and he can't help but notice the use of 'we' instead of 'I'.

"I miss you too", he forces a smile.

They chat some more, when suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Oh, it must be Kalinda", Alicia says, "we need to go question a witness and I told her to stop by and say hello before we go, it that ok?", she asks.

"Yeah, sure, sure", he assures her , "it'd be nice to see Kalinda", and he goes to let her in.

"Hi Will", she enters.

"Kalinda", he acknowledges.

They enter the room, and there is something Will find strange, he can't quite put his finger on it first. Then Kalinda chooses to sit right next to Alicia, and it is not as if there aren't other options, and she sits just a little too close, invading Alicia's personal space, and compromising her on, which she never does. And it hits him, he still not sure if they are fully aware of this, could be that nothing happened yet, that they are only at the verge of a relationship, that they still trying to figure out their feeling. But they are in early stages, that's for sure, he recognizes the signs, and if nothing happened yet, it will soon. One thing is for certain, Alicia's not glowing for him anymore.

They sit and talk, Will is highly aware of any interaction between Alicia and Kalinda, he knows he tortures himself, but he can't stop. Alicia is as happy as he ever seen her, might even compete with her Georgetown days (and it is pretty hard to be as happy as you where in your twenties).In the end, this is what he wants for her, if Kalinda is the one to make her happy, he is willing to step aside and clear the way. He'll settle for her friendship, like he has since Georgetown, since he has known her. It seems that they just weren't meant to be.

Alicia puts her hand on Kalinda knee "we better get going", Kalinda nods. "Thanks for the hospitality, Will", she gets up to give him another hug.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure", Will turns to Kalinda, "Thanks for coming K, it was good seeing you".

"You too, hang on in there; we're waiting for your return".

He laughs "Just three more months".

As they leave, he remembers that Kalinda once told him that red is definitely Alicia's color.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Peter:

Peter is talking with Cary when he spots Alicia entering the DA office, looking a little distressed.

"What have you done now?", he asks Cary, and tilts his head at the direction of Alicia. Cary turns to look and says: "Nothing, I haven't even got a case involving them this week".

 "Uh-oh, must means she's looking for me", he pats Cary's shoulder, "we'll finish this later".

"Alicia", he walks toward her with his most charming smile, a smile that once was able to melt her heart, he can't do that anymore, but it still has an effect. "What can I do for you?".

"I… umm. Can we talk?"

"Sure", he puts his hand on her back and directs her to his office, "Is it the kids?".

"Yeah…no, sort of", He can see how uncomfortable she is, it must be serious.

"Here", he pull a chair for her "have a seat", she sit down, "do you want anything to drink, or…"

"No, no, it's just", she takes deep breath "I want a divorce", she blurt out.

"What?", he heard her but he can't believe what he had heard.

"I want a divorce", she says more firmly, "come on Peter, we've been separated for almost a year, there is no chance we are getting back together".

He knows they've been separated, but he still had some little hope for them. "there isn't?", he smiles a bitter smile.

"Peter", she sighs, "I will always care about you and you the father of my kids, no one can change that, but I don't love you anymore, I don't in love with you". She pauses. "I think I take this drink now, water?".

He gets up to bring her a bottle, he takes it more calmly than he had anticipated, maybe she's right, maybe it is best.

He returns and hands her the bottle she thanks him and continues "besides, this situation is not fair for the kids, not knowing where we at, if we together or not. Until we finalize this they'll always have hope to see their parents together".

"I want to see their parents together", he says. He can't just let go without a fight, even if he sees the rationale behind her words. He made mistakes, but losing Alicia might be the biggest one, and losing her without a battle, that is unthinkable.

She sighs exasperatedly "Peter, you know me, you know what I feel about divorce, I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure, if I thought there is another way. I've tried, I really have, but I can't see us together".

He knows what she's talking about, her parents' divorce affected her hard, when Zach was born she made him promise her their son will never have to face what she had. If she is now asking for it she probably convinced that there is not any other way, and he might try to change her mind, but he was sure it would do him little to no good.

"Fine, ok", she deserves her freedom, after all the things he put her through.

She smiles for the first time since she entered his office "Thank you, I don't want it to be ugly, I want you to be part of the kids life, something similar to what we have now?"

"Yeah", he smiles reassuring smile "don't worry, have David Lee send me a copy of the agreement to my office, I'm sure it'd be fair". Actually, he is not quite sure, he trusts Alicia, but David Lee is a different matter. But Alicia doesn't need to do this now.

"Umm, but there is something I need from you", he hesitates.

"The elections?", she asks. And again he surprised at how well she still knows him.

"Yeah, I hate to bring it up, but I'll need you to participate in a press conference, it'll be a hard blow as it is, but if we'll show up together it might soften it a bit".

She smiles a weary smile "not as hard as if we keep this pretence and someone find out", she states. He looks at her alarmed. "Don't worry, I'll never do it, just wanted to show you there are advantages to coming clean".

He deserved that. "So?", he needs it, if she refuses he won't insists, but he can kiss his political career goodbye.

"I'll do it, for old time sake", she tells him, "and let it be the last one I'll participate in, I'm getting kinda tired of those", she lets out a small dry laugh.

"Thank you".

She nods and gets up to leave; he walks her to the door, "Alicia?"

She looks at him inquiringly. "Why now? Are you dating someone?".

She brushes her fingers through her hair and that is answer enough for him "I… yes… no, I don't know, it's just the start, nothing serious yet".

"But it might be?"

"Y…Yeah", she reluctantly agrees.

"Is this the reaso…" but she's losing her patience "God, no, Peter, this is about us, not whoever I may or may not be dating."

"Do I know him?", he asks.

"I really thought you've changed, how you acted today, but you haven't", she splutter.

"It is will, isn't it?", he demands.

"Goodbye Peter", and she slams the door on her way out.

He puts his head in his hands, he blew it up again. He tried so hard, it just… agreeing to divorce Alicia was one thing, imagining her with someone else, especially with Will is just too much for him.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Cary:

He calls her and asks for drinks. Because he didn't see her for a while except some random encounters in court, because he doesn't like to drink alone and because he has to know.

When he arrives she is already there, somehow she manages always to be first and at the same time she never waits.  He reaches her and she greets him with a half smile "Cary, missed me?"

He grins "Yeah", he admits "You?".

She studies him "Sure", she let out, and he wonders how is it that each time she answers that question she makes him feels like she only chooses this answer for him and yet each time he chooses to believe her.

He gesture to the barman and asks "All good?", he really does want to know, it's not some courtesy question.  

She shrugs "Normal".

He looks at her, a smug smile on his face "Normal? That an interesting choice of word for you".

She returns his stare "not everything has meaning, Cary".

 "It does with you", he counters back.

She looks a little irritates, but it is hardly noticeable, Kalinda the unflappable, as always. She points to the shots, "Shell we?"

He nods and they take their drinks. "So, what about you? I've heard things aren't easy at the SA office lately".

"Really?", he crooks his brow "And where did you hear this?"

"I have my ways".

"Oh and here was I thinking I was special", he pouts, but it doesn't earn him any reaction from Kalinda.

He tries to signal for another round, but  Kalinda puts her hand on his, stopping him. "Not tonight", she simply says.

"Late night?, got other plans?", he inquires.

"Early morning", she replies.

"Tomorrow is Friday".

"It is Friday", she confirms, and he just bows his head, knowing it won't go anywhere.

"Let me walk you to your car", he suggests with his most charming smile.

"I don't need a chaperone, Cary", she says, and he knows that, but just once he wishes she would.

"I know" and he looks at her. She nods and they walk in silence to her car.

"Now, don't be a stranger", he tells her when they reach their destination.

"No", she looks as close as he sees her to uncomfortable "it's, umm been fun".

"We should do this again sometimes", he offers.

"Goodnight, Cary", is all he gets in return.

He leans in to kiss her goodnight but she turns her face and he gets her cheek instead. He pull back, forces a smile on his face, "Goodnight, Kalinda".

And she's gone.

It's official then. She didn't flirt with him, she didn't even flirt back, and she always flirts, it's part of who she is. In fact, he doesn't remember seeing her flirt with anyone lately, not full heartily at least, she did when she needed something, but it wasn't as before. Well, that's not entirely true, she didn't flirt with anyone but her.

Alicia. It all comes down to her. That they been friends again he had known for months, Kalinda herself told him, a smile on her face he would call dreamy if it was anyone else. But it is more than that.

The casual touches, the way they stand just a bit too close at recess, the stolen glances, and the secret smiles.  Not something anybody from the outside can see, but he has been watching Kalinda for almost three year now, and part of watching Kalinda is watching her with Alicia.

And there was this time a few weeks ago, he had just won a case against Alicia (and maybe he slipped some key witness to the witness' list at the last moment, but he won fair and square). Alicia was ready to bite his head off, she was so furious. She was on her way to do just that when Kalinda went to her from behind and touched her elbow. She looked so angry that someone dared to interrupt her little crusade, he was sure she was going to burst at Kalinda. But when she turned around and saw who it was, all her features soften, then Kalinda whispered something in her ear and she settled for shooting him daggers with her eyes while walking away with Kalinda.

And of course, yesterday. He wasn't even supposed to be in court, he just came to give Brody some files he needed when he spotted Alicia coming out of the restroom, looking as dignified as ever, except she was a little out of breath and there was this flush in her cheeks. He waited there and a few minutes later, it was Kalinda that came out, flushed as well, and her skirt a little wrinkled.

Still he wasn't sure, so he called for drinks. This was his final confirmation, alone it would be nothing, with everything else… it was certain - they are together.

He remembers a time when he could have had Kalinda, but he just walked away, seems he won't get another chance.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Owen:

Alicia is so busy these days, 'on her way to partnership' she says, 'have to win this case'. And what about some time for her baby brother? Every time he tried to schedule a meeting with his dear sister recently something came up at the last moment. He decided that enough is enough and he called to tell Alicia he picking her up and they going out tonight. To his surprised she didn't object like he thought she would, instead she laughed and said she is already out but he is welcome to join.

So now, he is searching Alicia in the bar whose address she gave him. He spots her with unfamiliar woman in a quiet table at a dark corner. He goes to them and Alicia gets up and gives him a hug.

"Owen, I'm sorry I canceled on you so many times. It's just…", he stops her before she can go on a endless babble about her work "Your work, I know, I know".

She looks at him and smile "It is good to see you too, Owen".

"Love you sis", and he kisses her. "And you are?" he asks the other woman.

"Oh, sorry", Alicia jumps in, "Owen, this is Kalinda Sharma, she works with me. Kalinda, this is my brother Owen, he really sweet when he wants to be", and she stares at him as if to tell to be just that.

Kalinda reaches her hand "nice to meet you".

"And you", he shakes her hand, "and how did my lovely sister managed to convince you come with her tonight, last time she talked to me she complained she hasn't got any friends?" , and he only does it to tease Alicia about how long it'd been.

"She asks me?" she half answer, half asks.

 "Uh, yes, who can resist when Alicia asks. I wonder if this can be used as a strategy" and he says in his best impersonation of Alicia: "Your honor, I ask you to release my client", he claps his hand, "poof, case won".

Kalinda tries to hide her smile behind her drink, but Alicia doesn't look too impressed while she does her famous eye roll. She then notices Kalinda's smile and she punches her lightly.

"He's your brother!", she exclaims.

"He is, and you encouraging him, which clearly he doesn't need", Alicia never been good in letting him express himself.

"So…", he starts "You've been divorced for a couple of months now, what about dating?" he was the first to congratulate Alicia on her divorce, he didn’t understand what Alicia saw in Peter in the first place, and definitely not after the scandal. However, Alicia being Alicia, of course she didn't exploit the single life as she should.

She exchanges looks with Kalinda but she doesn't seem like she is about to answer so he just goes on. "Well, lucky for you, I'm here to help you".

He scans the bar and points to a guy near them "What about him?" , Alicia doesn't looks happy, "never mind then, what with that one, he is gorgeous", and he points toward a tall, dark and handsome guy in the far corner, if Alicia refuses h might tries his luck.

He sees that as he speaks Kalinda reaches her arms toward Alicia and now she has one arm around his sister's shoulders and in her other hand she has her hand, caressing her, and she doesn't looks too happy either.

"She's good where she's at", she says deliberately.

It takes him a minute but then the penny drops and he jumps up and down, squeals in excitement "Oh my god, Oh my god, you two are together", he points between them "Wait till I tell mom!".

"Owen, will you please stop acting like a 14 year old girl", Alicia scolds him.

He sits down, but he's still grinning like a mad man "I can't believe you didn't tell me, I'm always the last to know".

"Actually", Alicia says "You the first to know".

"eww, sis, you didn't have", and he smirks at her.

"I didn't", she clarifies "we talked about telling you, but I didn't want to do it here, knowing you". And there is a hint of a smile on her face when she says that.

"And what that supposed to mean?", he demands.

"Nothing, just that you not so subtle".

"Oh, that", he can't deny the truth of her words, he turn to Kalinda "but you did tell".

Alicia answer for her "Apparently Kalinda here is a little bit territorial", she kisses her hand, and they are so cute together he almost starts to squeal again but one look at his sister makes him change his mind, "and you suggesting all these prospect dates brought it out of her".

Kalinda just shrugs as if to say 'What can I do?'.

"So, umm, Kalinda", he says formally, "I think I should tell you that if you hurt my sister I will get you, but the truth is you kinda scare me, so, umm, welcome to the family?"

Alicia laugh and kalinda says "Don’t worry; I won't hurt her, never". He sees such love when she looks at his sister he actually does believe her. (and that good, because really, scary).

"Yeah", Alicia confirms, "She is taking good care of me. Besides, you don't need to be scared of her, she is like a kitten really".  

Kalinda frowns at that and Owen not so sure about the kitten metaphor but as Alicia nudges her and looks at her expectantly she clears her throat and says "Yeah, not scary".

They are adorable, he decides. His sister with a woman, who said Alicia Florrick is predictable.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Grace:

Grace is excited; she has been waiting all day to tell this. She bursts into her brother's room.

"You won't believe it!", she nearly scream.

"Get out", He does scream.

"No, but Zach, you have to…", she tries again

He gets up "Get. Out", he says slowly.

"I saw mom kissing Kalinda", she blurts out before he can push her out of the room.

"What?", he's in shock now, and Grace has a winning smile on her face, "Kalinda?"

"Yes, Kalinda, you know, the one you have a crush on?", she mocks him.

He ignores her, "You making this up".

"Am not", she insists, "I saw then".

"Ok, when? Where? how?" he questions.

"This morning, you had to leave early so dad took me, but I needed something from mom's so he dropped me off and I got up to take it and when I entered I saw them".

"You saw them kissing?"

"Umm, well, no…", she is squirming now.

"I knew you made this up. OUT", he is really angry now but she doesn't give up.

"No, Zach, listen. What was Kalinda doing here this early?", he stops pushing her so she continues, "and I didn't actually see them kissing, but they were standing close, like, really close and mom's hand was on her arm, and the looks on their faces, like kids with their hands in the cookie jar!".

Zach looks like he's been hit by a track, he drops on his bed. "Mom…", he looks up at Grace "and Kalinda?", grace nods.

"Well, she did tell us she is involved with someone", he reasons.

"She never told us it was a girl", Grace counters.

"Wait", Zach holds his hand, "You didn't tell dad, did you?"

"No", she says offended, "Do you think I'm stupid", he begins to say something "Don't answer that", she warns.

"So, what do you think?", she asks him.

"I don't know", he sighs, "I like Kalinda"

"Yes", Grace says, "Me too".

"She once told me what to get Nisa, after we had a fight, that was nice", he tells Grace.

"And mom looks happy"

"She does", he admits, "So, I guess I'm ok with it?", he still doesn't sound certain.

"I am." She announces, "Should we tell her that we know?", she never been very good at keeping secrets.

"No!", he looks at her intently, "I mean it Grace, not a word, to no one.  She doesn't need it".

"Ok, geez, I can keep a secret". Or at least try very hard.

"God, this is so bizarre", he passes his hand in his hair, "never in a million years…"

"Yeah", she agrees, "but you know what?"

"What?"

"They sorta fit, I mean, they cute in this weird, lesbian way", they both laugh.

"And we get to have a cool step mother!" she adds.

He throws a pillow at her.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Eli:

Sometimes he wonders if anyone even works here. Diane tried to explain that they do other things except assisting him, but he doesn’t buy it. He needs Kalinda, and no one seems to know where she is, and she doesn't answers his messages, and where is his coffee?

He mutters to himself and gets up to bring coffee, on his way he passes Alicia's office where he spots Kalinda, he's about to call her but something stops him. He watches in interest how she hands Alicia her coffee, how their fingers linger when she does so, how Alicia smiles in return, how Kalinda face brighten up. How when Kalinda turns to leave Alicia holds her hand as she walks away till she's out of reach, then she follows with her eye till she's out of sight too, only then sitting down.

"Fishing hell", he spits, and now he's glad he doesn't have coffee else he would have spit it too.

He can't believe he missed this for so long, right before his eyes. Peter told him month ago he thinks Alicia has someone, but both he and Peter thought it was Will. He focused his effort on this angle, but couldn't find anything, even after Will returned they've been nothing but professionals with each other, no wonder now.  

He is back in his office now, pacing, this is not good, not good at all. The divorce was a hard enough blow, but this? The candidate ex-wife is with a woman, he is good, but he can't be sure he'll be able to sell this one.

There a knock on his door and Kalinda enters "Eli, you need me?"

"Oh, Kalinda, yes", he smiles, "Please sit down".

"I'm fine", she remains standing, "What do you need?, I have to be in court in half a hour".

He gets straight to the point "have you been seeing Alicia?".

She gives him a suspicious look "None of your business, anything else?".

 "Well, actually, it is my business", he declares, "I'm Peter campaign's manager, and it affect Peter. I need you to end it".

She arches her brow "Excuse me?"

"I mean it, Kalinda, it doesn't look good for Peter…"

She shakes her head "first, I never said I am seeing her, second, I couldn't care less about Peter. And I have real work to do, so unless you have something else you need, I'll be going now", and she looks at him, waiting to see what he'll do.

"So, you saying you aren't seeing her?", He doesn't really believe that, but people say optimistic live longer.

"You know where to find me", she says as she picks her things and leaves.

That went well. And he didn't even tell her what he needs her to find out. He sighs, He'll have to talk to Alicia now, to be honest, that was probably what he should've done from the beginning. But, although most people would disagree, Alicia scares him a lot more than Kalinda does.

He goes to her, maybe she'll feel safer in her territory, would be less defensive and he could learn more, he'll take every advantage he can right now.

"Mr. Gold", she greets, and he wonders for the millionth time if it ever stops sounding like an insult.

"Alicia, busy?", he sees the cup of coffee from the morning, something scrabbled on it, Alicia see him looks and moves it so he can't read.

"No, what's on your mind?", she shuffles the papers she's been working on and gestures for him to sit.

"It's Peter".

She sighs, "Eli, I told Peter when we got divorced, that press conference and I'm done. No more campaign, no more press, no more thinking how what I'm doing might affect Peter".

He nods "Yes, unfortunately, it does affect Peter. Especially your private life."

 "My private life?" , her eyes are wide, "You mean…", she isn't able to finish the sentence.

"Kalinda", he says calmly.

Alicia covers her head with her hands. "How'd you figured it out?".

"The little things, how you are around each other, it wasn't something specific", she looks at him, "Does anybody else know? Did you tell someone?".

"I don't know, and no, but I have to tell Peter", and he really wish he didn't have to tell him, because he doesn't like the way Alicia looking at him at this moment.

"You won't tell Peter".

"Alicia…", she cuts his words "No, You won't tell him, it's my life, god knows I lost control over them a while ago, but it's still mine. I realize it affects him, it shouldn't, but it does, and I guess he has to know, as the father of my children he probably has a right to know too. But I'm going to be the one to tell him, not you, not some reporter, me", she sighs and he nods "I just wish I could do it on my own time, on my own terms, but be that as it may".

"Alicia", he tries to be as genteel as he can "Is it serious?"

"You mean is it serious or can you convince me to throw it away for the campaign?" there is fire in her eyes.

"Yes", he admits.

"No".

"No, it is not serious, or no you won't do it", he already knows the answer to that.

"No" , is all she says and it's sharp and clear and he takes it as his cue to leave.

Well, he said from the start that Alicia will be the one to cause him troubles. To their credit, he can say that he never run such a colorful campaign, with Peter's scandal and Alicia's mid life experimental phase (if indeed it is a phase, and he is not so sure about this), if he wins this one he will outdo himself. Good thing he always liked challenges.

Yet, deep down he is quite please. Alicia finally found someone who treats her the way she deserves, he hopes they'll be happy, and he'll try to keep them out of this with all his might. After all, he was rooting for Alicia from the start.

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

Alicia:  

They are sitting in Alicia's living room, she is leaning on kalinda, with a glass of wine in one hand. Kalinda is playing with her curls absent-mindedly while trying to work something out on her laptop. Alicia sighs and kalinda looks at her: "long day?"

"You can say that". She takes a sip from the wine. Kalinda puts her laptop aside and changes their position. She starts to massage her shoulders and back, and god, she is so good at that (She is so good on so many thing, and completely clueless on others) she can feel the tension leaves her body.  "Tell me about it", she plants a kiss at the back of her neck.

"Eli came to see me today", she starts.

"Hmm-mm".

"He knows about us", Alicia puts her glass down and removes her jacket then goes back to Kalinda's care.

"I know", Kalinda says calmly.

"You know?", Alicia is surprised, she thought that Kalinda will be freak out if anybody ever found out about them. She was rather freaked out herself, though she has Eli in check, for now, but she'll have to tell Peter soon and she dread that talk (and the one before with Kalinda).

"Hmm-mmm, he came to me too, told me I need to stop seeing you."

"He what?", Alicia is now angry, how dare he… "What are we going to do?"

"Relax", Kalinda kisses her shoulder, "I told him it's none of his business and then just left".

"No, no, you don't understand if he knows it's only a matter of time before someone else find out too, and I told him I'll tell Peter", Alicia tries to explain.

But Kalinda just chuckles "Well, we had it coming, what with Grace almost catching us that day, and with you being unable to keep your hands off of me, it was bound to happen". Alicia frowns at her, though Kalinda can't see her so she adds "I don’t remember hearing you complain when those hands were on you".

Kalinda is taking her time, pretending to think about it, then she says solemnly "No, I don't think I was" and she tries to kiss Alicia again, but she backs away from her and takes her wine instead.

"This is serious Kalinda, if we are not carful people will find out and you…" she had an end to that sentence, but Kalinda gets up and kneels in front of the couch so that they are on eye level . She takes her glass and puts it somewhere and kisses Alicia's lips briefly, almost not touching "I" , she kisses her again, this time on her cheek "don't" and she trails up her face with another kiss "care" and that last word is whispered in her ear, followed by a nibble.

"You don't care?" Alicia is in shock.

Kalinda takes Alicia's hands in hers and locks their eyes "Alicia, I love you and if anybody has problem with that he can…" this time is the one Kalinda who doesn't get to finish her sentence, because Alicia is kissing her like her life depends on it. Kalinda never said those three words before, and Alicia feels her heart thumping in her chest. She pulls back only when she can't breathe anymore. Kalinda is looking out of breath and more beautiful to her than ever. "What was that for?" she asks after she had a chance to recover.

"You love me?"  Alicia wants to be sure, wants to hear this again.

Kalinda just looks at her like it is the dumbest question in the world (and maybe it is) "Thought that was obvious" and she gestures with her hand as if to say her love is as apparent as anything else in the room. And this just makes Alicia gushes, because she's been told these words before, but each time someone told her these word for the first time, it's was some kind of stepping stone in the relationship, a way to elevate it to the next level. It was never by someone who says them as if she was saying "good morning" or "see you later", like it is the most natural thing to say, like it doesn't change anything. It always came with an extra baggage and expectations, but not now, not with Kalinda. For Kalinda saying these words for the first time wasn't a big deal, because she doesn't perceive words as significant as actions. In her mind, she has already told Alicia she loves her a million times over, she doesn't need to state her feeling in order to make them real, she acts on them instead, For her, it was a fact, not a declaration.

She caresses Kalinda's face "You silly, silly girl", and before Kalinda can reply she traces her thumb on Kalinda's lips who bites it in return with a playful smirk on her face. "You are perfect, you know that?", she asks Kalinda and then kisses her again, she starts unbutton Kalinda's shirt when she asks: "So, what are we going to do?", she stops her doings and looks up to Kalinda, "I thought my intentions are pretty clear".

"I meant about people knowing about us and all", Kalinda explains with a smug look on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Alicia is too far gone to notice she is being teased "I have more important things on my mind right now", she finally manages to rid Kalinda off her shirt. "Now, will you shut up and help me?". Kalinda captures her in a searing kiss as an answer.

 


End file.
